Only In Her Dreams
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were young and in love. At the age of 22 they were married and expecting their first child. Now though, at 8 months pregnant, Gabriella can only see him in her dreams. Troyella x TG x ONE-SHOT! xxx


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM or the song(s) mentioned in this one-shot!**

**Only In Her Dreams**

A 22 year old Latina beauty called Gabriella Bolton was sitting in her bedroom in silence. She was motionless on her bed, staring through her balcony doors at the night sky. The stars where out and it was a beautiful night, if only she could appreciate it.

She felt another tear escape her eye and this time she didn't try and stop it. She let it fall along with the others after it. She felt a nudge from inside her and placed her hands on her 8 months pregnant stomach.

Maybe I should rewind a bit? Ok, well, Gabriella was a 22 year old U of A graduate. She studied Law and when her course at U of A ended she had to hold off going to study more.

Why you may ask? Well, as I mentioned before she is 8 months pregnant. Who with you may wonder? That is easy. Her husband. She married her soul mate, Troy Bolton, just before she turned 22. Shortly after that they found out about the conception of their first child.

So, a final question you may be asking yourself is why is she crying? Well, that is something you are about to discover, but first let's look further into Gabriella's life and relationship with Troy.

* * *

4 Years Earlier

Gabriella Montez smiled as she entered the University of Alberqerque for the first time. Today she started her course to become a lawyer. She smiled sweetly at passing students and teachers. She looked down at her schedule to find her room number and bumped into someone. She fell backwards and was all prepared to hit the ground but she never felt it. She opened one eye and saw two gorgeous blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"I am so sorry, are you ok?" The handsome guy in front of her asked.

"Y-yeah, that was totally my fault" she smiled, getting up and bending down to retrieve her books. The boy helped her and handed her the ones he picked up. "Thanks" she smiled.

"Anytime" he smiled and Gabriella's heart skipped a beat.

"Gabriella Montez" she held out her hand.

"Troy Bolton" he smiled and took her hand in his. "Lovely to meet you" he told her.

"You too" she smiled softly. "Well, I better go, don't want to be late on my first day" she laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I'll see you around maybe?" She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe..." she walked past him and took one last glance over her shoulder to see him watch her leave. She giggled to herself and entered her class with a few minutes to spare. She took a seat at the back of the class and got out her notepad and paper.

Ah yes, U of A is turning out even better than she thought.

A Few Weeks Later

Gabriella was sat in the local cyber cafe doing an assignment as she had a late lunch. She was eating a chicken salad and drinking water. She typed and read, read and typed for ages. Just as she finished her third page a voice spoke behind her.

"Hey Gabriella" she turned and smiled.

"Hey Troy Boy, what's up?" She asked as he sat by her.

"Nothing much, bored, what about you?" He peeked at her work. "The Importance of the Justice System" he read aloud. "Sounds fun" he chuckled and she giggled.

"Hmmm, a real party over here" she giggled.

"I'll bet, speaking of parties, you going to Jimmy's tonight?" He asked.

"No, why would I be going?" She frowned.

"Why would you not?" He laughed.

"He doesn't like me Troy" she smiled.

"Course he does" Troy frowned. "Doesn't he?" She shook her head. "Why?" He asked.

"He's your roommate" she giggled. "Besides, I'm not much of a party person" she shrugged.

"Well tough, you are coming with me" he said, tone of finality in his voice.

"Troy..." she groaned.

"Nope, I'll pick you up at 8:00pm" he said before kissing the top of her head and walking away.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. She then got back to her work, she most definitely had to finish it now if she was being forced to go out tonight.

After a few hours it was complete and all ready for the hand in date on Monday. It was a Friday and she always got the afternoon off on a Friday so she went back to her dorm.

She smiled at her roommate and dropped her books on her bed when she entered her dorm. She then went to her closet and started looking for something to wear.

She smiled as she spotted a dress she hadn't yet worn. It was a turquoise-blue colour and was about three inches above the knee. It had one thick strap going over the right shoulder and the other shoulder was bare. It was quite tight fitted so showed her curves off perfectly. She decided to wear it with her black shoe boots and she got a think black belt to put around her waist.

She checked the time and saw it was already 6:00pm. She sighed and sat down for a minute. Her roommate entered her bedroom and smiled.

"You ok Gabi?" She nodded.

"Troy is forcing me to go to this party tonight" she sighed and Stacy laughed.

"I can't believe your saying that like it's a punishment..." she stated. "Most girls on campus are falling at his feet and your the only one he is noticing" Gabriella frowned.

"What do you mean?" Stacy shook her head and laughed.

"You are so naive sometimes, he is crushing on you big time babe" Gabriella's eyes widened.

"He is not!" She exclaimed.

Stacy just laughed and walked out. Gabriella sat there in shock at what her roommate just said. Troy? Crushing on her? Really? She laughed and shook her head.

Gabriella spent the next couple of hours showering and getting ready. She was ready just as a knock sounded from the door. She smiled and walked to it and answered.

"Wow" Troy breathed. She giggled.

"Thanks I guess" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You look great" she nodded and quickly pushed him out before Stacy spotted him.

* * *

**Present Time**

As Gabriella thought about all that her tears fell more. You all must be wondering why she is upset still? Troy seems sweet right? Well yes, he was, but that is why she is hurting so badly. Troy Bolton, her husband and love of her life, was no longer here.

He was driving home from work a few weeks ago and a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed right into his car door. Doctor's say he died on impact immediately.

Gabriella couldn't understand why it happened. They were both good people, they were friendly and kind. She was angry, upset, hurt and all the other emotions.

The guy who killed him got a 12month sentence! 12 months! She now didn't believe in the justice system at all. Ironic that she was training to be a lawyer huh?

She felt her baby move again and she gently touched her bump.

"I miss him too baby" she whispered. She didn't talk to anyone. The only time she spoke was to her baby or in her dreams.

In her dreams? You ask, well that is where her life becomes whole again. Because Troy is in her dreams every night, actually talking to her, she sometimes thought that could be real life and this awful part she was living was just the nightmare.

"I miss you Troy" she spoke softly. She then got up and went on the balcony. There was a chill in the air so she wrapped her shrug around her shoulders and peered over the railings.

She cried quietly to herself at the thought of being here, in this house, all alone. They had saved up for two years to buy this and a couple of months after their wedding they finally moved in.

They started dating that night after the party. They were strong from the very beginning because they were best friends as well. Troy proposed a year after they started dating, saying yes it was soon but to him it was right. They then got married a week before Gabriella's 22nd birthday and a month after that found out about Alfie Shay, their unborn child.

Another sad thing is they had found out the day before the accident what they were having. They had held off but then decided they couldn't wait any longer. When Troy found out he was to have a son he was over the moon. He called his family and friends right away and boasted, she could imagine his face when he died. Blissfully happy, knowing he had a wife and son waiting at home for him. Not knowing fate had other plans for him.

Gabriella felt physical pain in her chest when she thought of never seeing Troy again. Never making love to him. Never hugging him and kissing him. He would never meet his son, they would never have other children together.

She went back into her room and lay down on her bed. She held the pillow Troy used to her face and could faintly smell his scent, she sobbed and sobbed until eventually she fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

**Gabriella's Dream**

"Hey beautiful girl" she heard from behind her. Gabriella turned and squealed, running up to Troy and hugging him.

"Baby" she breathed.

"Hey, have you been crying again?" He asked with worry.

"A little, I just miss you so much" she admitted.

"I'm right here baby" he smiled.

"I need you in real life" she said desperately. "What do I do now without you? What about Alfie?" she broke down in sobs.

"Hey, please don't cry" he said in a pained voice. He pulled her to him and felt her shaking in his embrace.

"I l-l-love you, s-so s-so much Troy" she cried.

"I love you too baby girl" he murmured in her hair.

"Why didn't you stay with me?" She whispered.

"I couldn't" he whispered.

"Why?" She looked up.

"It hurt too much" he confessed.

"I'm sorry" she cupped his face in her hands. "I know you would've stayed if R

"Are you taking care of my son?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course" she smiled as the baby kicked. "Feel..." she placed his hand on her bump and they both grinned when he kicked.

"You take care of momma for me boy" he said to his son. He then started to fade.

"No, please don't leave me" Gabriella pleaded as he slowly disappeared.

"Love you my Ella" he smiled then he was gone.

* * *

**Present Time**

"NO! Come Back!" She screamed, sitting up in bed. Her door flew open and in run her best friend.

"Shhh, Gabs it's alright hun" Gabriella sobbed. "What happened?" She asked.

No reply.

"Hun, please talk to me, let me know your ok" her friend, Taylor, begged.

No reply.

Taylor just sighed and left the room when Gabriella lay down and turned away from her. She had been staying with Gabriella to keep an eye on her but felt she was doing a rubbish job.

Gabriella sat up when she knew Taylor was gone and sighed. She had always been able to talk to her friend about anything, so why was she pushing her away now? At a time when she needs her the most, Gabriella didn't understand it herself so Taylor must be confused. She thought about her friend, all the hard times she had helped her through. She deserved better than this.

Gabriella slowly stood up and left her bedroom. She descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. As she reached the closed door she heard talking and listened quietly.

"Chad, what do I do?" She heard Taylor cry.

"Babe, I don't know, but Troy would hate her being like this, he'd tell her straight, maybe we should do just that" Chad spoke.

"She has just lost her husband Chad, we need to be gentle with her" Taylor explained.

"Chad is right" Gabriella spoke softly as she entered. "Shout at me, call me a bitch, anything" Taylor smiled softly.

"Gabs, your not a bitch, your grieving" Gabriella shook her head.

"That is a Pow out excuse" Gabriella sighed.

"So long as you change it now" Chad spoke. "Let us in babe" he hugged her and Gabriella nodded against his chest.

"I love him so much, I miss him more and more everyday Chad, what am I going to do without him?" She sobbed.

"I know Gabi, it will get easier" she squeezed him tighter.

"I need to get better now, for my son" she pulled away and held her bump.

"Babe, you will do great with Alfie and Troy will be proud" Taylor smiled.

"You think?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes" they both answered.

Chad then helped her to the family room and all three of them sat down. Taylor brought in drinks and snacks to keep Gabriella's strength up. Gabriella sipped her hot chocolate and nibbled on a cookie. Taylor then spoke.

"Have you thought about him?" She asked Chad.

"Yeah, everyday" Gabriella smiled at Chad.

"I do too" Taylor admitted.

"He was a special guy" Chad stated.

"I still see him" Gabriella blurted out.

"What?" They both asked.

"In my dreams, he is there, we actually have conversations about Alfie, what we want to do with him, who his god parents will be, all that stuff" she explained.

"Really?" Chad asked skeptically.

"Chad don't look at me like that, I know it sounds crazy but it's true, that is why I have been sleeping so much, I want to be near him as much as I can, I can't see my life without him" she said sadly.

"Hun, you won't get over it but it will get better I promise" Taylor sat by her and hugged her.

"I was thinking about how we met before, and the day we started dating, that changed my life forever" she smiled.

"What about when you got engaged?" Chad smiled. Maybe thinking and talking about Troy would make it better for his friend.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Gabriella smiled over at Troy from the passenger seat as he drove her somewhere. They were on their way to a 'surprise' location for a date. Today was their one year anniversary since dating. Troy linked their hands together and kissed the back of her hand gently.**

**"I love you" he whispered.**

**"I love you" she repeated.**

**The drive was silent and Gabriella loved it. It helped her think about everything. She really did love Troy, with all her heart and she couldn't ever imagine being without him again.**

**After ten more minutes Troy parked his truck and got out. He opened Gabriella's door and helped her out which earned him a kiss from her. They walked hand in hand to a secluded beach. **

**Gabriella gasped when she saw a candle lit dinner set up for two in the sand. She smiled and felt tears spill over her eyes. She turned to Troy and squeezed his hand.**

**"This is so amazing" she whispered.**

**"Please don't cry" he whispered. "I want you to be happy" she nodded**

**"I always am when I'm with you" she smiled and hugged his waist.**

**"Shall we?" He motioned to the table and she nodded.**

**Troy led Gabriella to the dinner and pulled her chair out for her. He then sat across from her and got a bottle of champagne from under the table. Gabriella laughed and held her glass to him.**

**Troy poured each of them a glass and raised his glass.**

**"To us" Gabriella smiled.**

**"To us" they clinked glasses then took a sip.**

**Troy then uncovered their plates and Gabriella smiled. It was her favourite, spaghetti and meatballs. They ate and laughed and fed each other for a while and just enjoyed being with their soul mate.**

**Gabriella sighed and pushed her plate away when she was full. Troy smiled and pushed his chair back. He then stood up and took her hand.**

**"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Somewhere" she giggled at his answer and followed him. They made it near a cliff and underneath saw a blanket, Gabriella rushed over and smiled, more candles and roses. **

**They both sat down and Gabriella cuddled up to Troy. She sighed blissfully and held him close.**

**"Baby?" **

**"Hmmm?" Gabriella murmured. She groaned when she felt him move and when she looked at him she gasped.**

**"I love you so much" he started as he knelt down on one knee. "I know we haven't been together long but I feel like I have known you my entire life, you make me smile when I wanna frown, you turn my world upside down, you make me laugh when I wanna cry and you make my heart want to fly" Gabriella giggled through her tears at his cheesiness. "I want to marry you Gabriella Montez" she nodded. "So...?" He trailed off.**

**"Troy Bolton, that was the sweetest..." kiss. "Nicest..." kiss. "Most romantic proposal ever" she kissed him for longer. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife" Troy grinned.**

**"So that's a yes?" He checked.**

**"In every language" she smiled before kissing him.**

**The newly engaged couple then made love and fell asleep under the stars.**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"He was so cheesy" Chad laughed.

"He was sweet" Gabriella corrected. Her friends smiled at her and nodded, glad she was talking to them. "Our wedding was the best..." she trailed off with a far away look on her face.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"You ready Gabs?" Chad asked.**

**"Yeah, is Troy there?" She asked, nerves getting the better of her.**

**"He was there half an hour ago" he smiled. "Let's go get him" he offered his arm and she smiled and took it.**

**Today Gabriella was about to become Mrs. Troy Bolton. She was so excited and nervous and anxious. She was that nervous earlier that she vomited a number of times. She entered the back of the church and smiled when she saw Troy with his back to her. The wedding march started and Troy slowly turned as she walked down the aisle with Chad. Gabriella smiled at Troy who winked at her making her giggle.**

**Chad handed her over to Troy who took her hand and kissed her cheek, whispering how beautiful she was in her ear. Gabriella blushed a little and squeezed his hand gently. **

**The priest spoke, reading the marital words and asking if anyone objected. When all that was done it was time for the vows and each decided to write their own. Troy went first.**

**"Gabriella Montez you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, from the moment I saw you I knew we were meant to be, I was so nervous when I was asking you to do this with me, so nervous I rambled embarrassingly..." she giggled as the congregation let out laughs. "But, now I know you are ready to take this journey with me I'm not nervous, because I know no matter what happens or what we go through, if we have each other we will make it" he kissed her hand. "Love you babe" she giggled and nodded.**

**"Troy Bolton you are the kindest man I have ever met, when we bumped, literally, into each other for the first time I was shocked that someone like you could exist" he smiled. "I never realised before I met you but my heart was broken, it had to have been because only now, since meeting you, does it feel whole, I don't wanna be without you babe, I don't think I could be now I have had you" she smiled softly. I love you" she stated.**

**After exchanging rings Troy pulled his newly wife to him and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt. Gabriella wound her hands in his hair and would have easily forgotten others were there if they had not have clapped and cheered.**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"You looked beautiful that day hun" Taylor commented.

"Thanks" Gabriella rested her head on Taylor's shoulder. "Why do you think this happened?" She wondered.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Why did fate let Troy and I conceive a child, get married but then take him from me?" She sighed.

"Because the baby will be a piece of Troy for you" Taylor smiled.

"But Troy would have been the best father and he never got the chance to be" a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Awww hun" Taylor hugged her.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit" she mumbled, standing up and going back to her bedroom.

She lay down when she got there and looked at the photo on her bedside table. It was of her and Troy on their wedding day. A scan of Alfie was wedged in the corner of the frame also. She put on her I-Pod and selected their wedding song. 'Everything' by Michael Buble. Gabriella sighed and her eyes slowly drifted shut.

* * *

**Gabriella's Dream**

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything" Gabriella smiled at Troy's voice.

"Hey you" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Hello my beautiful wife" he said happily. "How are you?" She giggled.

"I am ok thank you baby" she went under his arm so she was facing him. "I love your voice" she whispered against his lips.

"Hmmm..." he murmured before kissing her softly three times. Gabriella smiled at him when he pulled back.

"I've missed your hugs and kisses" she announced.

"They're never far away baby" he stroked her cheek and she gasped. "What is it?" Troy panicked.

"My waters have broke" she said scared. "It's too soon" she cried.

"Everything will be fine, I'll be watching baby" she panicked.

"Wh-what? No, Troy don't go, I need you!" She cried then he vanished.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Ahh!" Gabriella screamed as she clutched her stomach.

"Gabs!" Taylor rushed in followed by Chad. "What is it?"

"Th-the b-baby, he's... he's coming" she gasped.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed. "Now?" Gabriella nodded, fear in her eyes.

The next half an hour went by in a blur for Gabriella. One minute she was laying on her bed panting and the next she was being rushed through the hospital doors with Chad and Taylor. She got settled in a room almost immediately. She was told she still had a while to go and after having her epidural she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**Gabriella's Dream**

"Hey baby girl" Troy murmured softly.

"Troy" Gabriella breathed tiredly.

"I'm here baby" she nodded as her eyes closed. "We're about to be parents" he beamed.

"I know" she grinned. "Alfie..." she whispered as her hand rested on her bump.

"Your doing great baby" Troy whispered before kissing her forehead softly.

"I want to make you proud of me" she stated.

"I am always proud of you baby, your my princess, my one and only, remember me" he smiled.

"Always" she whispered then he was gone.

* * *

**Present Time**

Gabriella woke up and felt another contraction. Taylor and Chad were still there and a doctor entered, she smiled. She checked her over and was shocked to see her dilation speed up drastically. An hour ago she was 5cm and now she was 9cm. Time to prepare for delivery as 10cm will soon be here.

Gabriella looked terrified as she was wheeled into delivery. She refused to let Chad or Taylor in, this was for herself and Troy only. She knew he'd be there, in spirit, in her heart.

Ten minutes or so later she was pushing, pushing with all her might, wanting to meet her little Alfie Shay Bolton. She pushed and pushed for ages. It felt like she was being ripped to pieces. After forty minutes or so she could feel her son coming. She followed the doctor's instructions and pushed, soon enough Alfie slipped from his mother and the last thing Gabriella heard was her baby's cry before she blacked out.

* * *

**Gabriella's Dream**

"Where am I?" She asked towards a bright light.

"Hey princess" she smiled at Troy's voice and saw him walk out of the light with a bundle in his arms.

"Troy" she rushed over and hugged him carefully.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" He sounded agitated.

"I don't know" she mumbled.

"You can't follow me, not yet, Alfie needs you" he handed her the bundle and she saw it was their son, Troy's double.

"Follow you? What do you mean?" She was confused.

"I need to leave baby, it's my time to go" she shook her head.

"No, don't leave me" she sobbed.

"I have to, you can come with me, but Alfie can't" he told her.

"You mean I need to choose? How am I supposed to do that?!" She cried.

"Can I choose for you?" She nodded. "Stay baby, take care of our son, remind him of me, let him know who is father was" she nodded through her tears and Troy kissed her passionately. "I love you" he kissed Alfie's head. "You too, my boy" he whispered. Gabriella fell to her knee's as Troy slowly backed away, towards the light.

"I love you Troy!" She sobbed.

"Forever baby girl" He smiled. "My Princess, My Son, My family" he whispered before vanishing.

* * *

**Present Time**

Gabriella woke up in her hospital room. She scanned the room and saw a clear crib at the end of her bed. She got out and walked over and smiled. Her baby boy, the exact same boy from her dream, Troy met his son, he held him and kissed him.

She lifted her sleeping baby and cradled him to her chest. She cried softly into his hair, happy to have him but sad to have lost Troy. She pulled him away and looked at him.

"Daddy loves you" she whispered.

Gabriella then got in bed with her son and held him close. Troy was gone but Alfie was here. She knew letting Troy go was for the best, she could now focus on their son and bring him up the best she can. She would make Troy proud of her and their son.

"Love you Troy" she whispered as she looked out to the sky.

**So.... What do you think? Sad I know but I had this idea ages ago and really wanted to put it out:) Please let me know your views:)**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :)**

**Reviews make my day!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
